Star and Marco's Third Date
by Wolfcry66
Summary: Set some time after the events of Cleaved. Star and Marco have been dating as a real couple for a while. But Star feels they are ready for bit more. Rated M for strong sexual content and lemon content.


**A/N **This is my first SVTFOE fanfic, any my first lemon fic for a western cartoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil

* * *

**Star and Marco's Third Date**

"WAHOOOO!" Star Butterfly shouted in joy as her boyfriend, Marco Diaz, popped another wheelie on his Dragon-Cycle, Nachos.

They where riding through the streets of the combined Echo-Creek/Mewni. On their way home from a romantic night that was their third date.

Since they managed to reunite themselves, they've spent a lot of time exploring the new landscape of the cleaved worlds. It was a new series of adventures, relearning locations of their new shared home dimension.

But for everything that changed, it seemed two things they liked remained.

Just that night, they started off having some Goblin Dogs, which where doing pretty good with the new Human customers. and later they swag by Britta's Tacos, where Oscar still worked (he's had trouble recognizing Star since she lost her cheek marks.), and finished off the night by watching the new night sky full of Earth's stars, and Mewni's moons, on a cliff side they weren't sure which dimension it came from.

Life as a whole was settling into a new form of Normal, the Human's of Earth had gotten used to the Monsters of Mewni faster then most people would have expected, though it probably helped that the Monster wanted to make a good first impressions to avoid more fighting. And the Mewmens seemed to get used to Earth's modern conveniences so fast, you might think they forgot the medieval like land they came from.

Eclipsa had chosen to rebuild Butterfly Castle, with the aid of some Earth based construction company, and had chosen Moon to help her refurbish it. Meanwhile River and Globgor has become close friends to. There was still a bit of confusion as to who everyone should listen to in terms of government, but as for Star, with no Royal connection, and no magic left, she was all to happen to enjoy her new normal teenage life with Marco.

Marco pulled Nachos up to his house and he and Star got off.

"Wohh, that was fun tonight." Star said as she and Marco walked up to his front door.

"I still can't believe how well everyone is adjusting to the whole...every dimension in the multiverse combining thing." Marco said.

"You better believe it Marco, I always said things would be much cooler if everyone just lived in the same plain of existence." Star said in her attempt at a know-it-all voice.

"I never heard you say that once."

"Well I sure thought it a lot then.

"What would you rather everyone from Earth freakout and start attacking everyone different from them like we used to do on Mewni?"

"I guess not.

"That's because things are awesome now, Monsters have decent jobs and lives, and communities to live in, Mewmens don't feel alienated from society, and Earth people finally get to live in a interesting world."

"Hay, Earth was pretty interesting before you know."

"Yeah, maybe to a safe kid it was." Star cheekily replied.

"Would a safe kid drive the girl of his dreams around on a living vehicle that could breath fire and fly." Marco asks as he puts his arms around Star's shoulders.

"Well I guess not...You have become a bit of a danger boy since we met, Marco Diaz." Star say in a deep, flirtatious voice, putting her own arms around Marco

"And do you like that about me?" Marco asked back in his own flirtatious voice.

"Oh, I absolutely LOVE it." Star answers back as she moves their faces closer for a kiss.

Just at that moment they find themselves flooded in light from the Diaz living room and Marco's parent stood in the now opened front door to their house.

"Oh..." Star suddenly says, letting go of Marco's shoulders. "Mr, and Miss Diaz, didn't know we where running that late."

"Oh, it's not like that Star," Rafael Diaz said. "We just heard you two out here and wanted to come welcome our son home.

"Yes..." Angie Diaz spoke up. "It's not that we don't trust either of you, like most parents would not trust two kids in their mid teens, going all over town together on a living motorcycle, and that one of them is very implosive, and could pressure the other, more Innocent of them, into doing something his knows his parents wouldn't improve of, because he's their sweet little boy." Angie finished on a bit of tangent, with everyone looking at her weird.

"What you mother means, my little Chico, is that we trust you, but only as much as we can trust two teenagers." Rafael corrected.

"Oh, don't worry, family Diaz, remember I got the best training in Princess etiquette in the now combined worlds."

"Oh, and where was this etiquette when you where having weekly monster fights in my backyard garden?" Rafael said right before Angie elbows his in the side.

"Ha ha, good would Mr. Diaz, well it really is getting late, I should be getting back to Butterfly Castle, they finally finished rebuilding my room, first time I ever had to wait for that actually." Star says as she takes out her new mobile phone he got to replace her magical mirror phone.

Pushing a app, she summons a horse-drown carriage that pulls up right in front of the Diaz home.

"New exclusive to the royal family and their friends application for transportation. King Globgor got the idea from all those ride share apps you guys have on Earth.

"Your Dad still hasn't gotten a car?" Marco asks.

"He says he doesn't trust their faces. He got into a starring contest with a car's grills last week at a dealership and got so freaked out that the headlights wouldn't blink that he smashed in up with his bare hands. The dealer made him pay for it, tried to get him to pay for it to be hauled to the scrap yard, but my Dad figured since he pay for it he could keep it, so now we have a wreaked car in our stable. That's my Dad for ya." Star explained

"Well, I guess this is goodnight Star." Marco said.

"wait, no goodnight kiss for the girl of your dreams on our third date, isn't that a big deal on Earth?"

"Do you know what you usually do on a third date?" Rafael asked with in bit of a sweat before Angie elbowed his again.

"Oh nothing at all, just something I heard at school." Star says, but with a bit of knowing smile neither parent picked up on. "Now come her danger boy." Star says putting her arms around Marco's neck again.

"Are you sure...In front of my parents?" Marco asks with a bit of blush.

"Oh don't worry, we'll keep it g-rated." Star says in her deep voice again.

"OK, if you know about movie ratings, you probably know a third date is usually..." Angie elbowed Rafael one more time.

"Do you want to give her ideas?" Angie whispers to her husband.

Star pulls Marco in for a kiss.

I only lasts moment, and when they part, Marco is flanked my his parents.

"Well we don't want you to get in trouble with your parents." Rafael said.

"Thank you for getting our son home safely and on time." Angie said, as they pulls Marco into their house.

"Mariposa's play-date with Meteora still on?" Star asked

"Of course." Rafael said. "We could not imagine one of your children NOT bonding with a being from another dimension at this point."

"See ya later Star." Marco says from the doorway before it closes.

"Oh you'll see me sooner then you think Marco Diaz." Star say before climbing into the carriage.

* * *

"Just circle the block a few times. OK." Star ordered the driver.

"As you wish, Lady Star." The driver answered back.

"And if my parents ask, tell them you dropped my off at the Ordonia household, got it." Star said, as she handed money to the carriage driver from her set.

Taking the bribe he said. "Of course"

"And speaking of the Ordonia family..." Star says as she pulls out her phone and opens the contacts list.

"You got Janna." Janna Ordonia answered.

"Hay Janna, it's Star, I just finished my date with Marco and..."

"And the parents Marc blocked you." Janna finished.

"Well, it's not like they're gonna have me spend the night."

"Didn't you and Marco share a bathroom for a while under their roof?

"Yes, but we weren't dating."

"Since where do teenage boys, or their hormones care about dating? Parents are just weird and lame."

"Whatever, Janna, are you clear on what do you if my Mother calls you?" Star asked.

"Say that your already fast asleep, and I can't wake you, and make snoring sounds to make in convincing. Did you give your parents my cell number?"

"Of course."

"And a fake house number, that they could try to call, but it won't work, but you can still say you meant to give them the right number?" Janna added.

"Yes. I covered all the bases."

"That's my girl, now, do you have that 'special outfit'?"

"Yep"

"Have you been taking those pills I told you about?"

"Yes, for about a month now"

"And you gonna name you first kid after me if they don't work."

"JANNA, seriously, come on."

"And make sure to get some sweet pics, remember, 'pics for it didn't happen', major Earth rule."

"No it's not. Why are you being so helpful with this again?" Star asks.

"It's screwing with parents, AND sullying the safe kid's honor. This is the most fun I've had in a while." Janna happily said

"Do you have to put in that way?" Star asked.

"Just don't go easy on him, boys don't care about it that much."

"OK Janna, if we're all clear I'm gonna hang up."

"Ruin him for other girls Star!" Janna called out just before Star could hang up.

"Well, I think we've circled the block long enough, just let me out off the next block over from their house."

"As you wish, Lady Star."

* * *

The carriage stopped, and Star hopped out, carrying a shopping bag.

As the carriage rolled away, Star proceeded to hop over a fence in to the backyard of the house directly behind the Diaz's home, then hopped into the Diaz's backyard.

Star hid in the tree with a view into Marco's bed room for a while.

Once she saw him enter, and then head into the bath room for a shower, Star, using the agility developed from all her adventures, climbed across a power line connected to the house, and jumped and grabbed hold of the rain gutter outside Marco's window. Then she opened the window and leapt inside, all while carrying that shopping bag.

After catching her breath, and closing the window, Star locked the bedroom door. With the room secure, and Marco still in the shower, Star proceeded to remove the contents of the shopping bag.

She felt a bit of nervousness at this point, she had thought about this for a while. After everything they been thought, Star and Marco knew they where in for their relationship for the long haul. People may say not to build relationships on intense experiences, and not to rush it when your young, but Marco and Star hadn't just bounded thought their adventures together, but more through them just hanging out, and spending time together. The adventures just showed how much they would go for each other. Star and Marco had a love that reshaped the multiverse, but was also preferable to adventures with Tom to Star.

But, they where still young, and wanted to have fun as boyfriend and girlfriend before getting too serious. Even so, they only got together because Star was honest with herself and Marco when they needed each other, and now she was being honest with what she wanted from Marco.

* * *

Marco exited the shower and proceeded to towel himself off, as usual, he wrapped a towel around his whole body, up to his torso,and wrapped his hair in a towal.

After he stepped through the door, back to his bed room, he was greeted with Star sitting in his bed.

"Hi Marco." Star said in her deep flirtatious voice from before.

"Ahhhh." Marco let out a scream.

"Shhhh" Star calmly put her finger to her lips. "The last thing you want in your Parents running in her finding me like this." Star said and she stood up from the bed.

Still shocked, Marco says "Star what are you..." Marco is thrown back when he takes in Star's outfit. "What are you wearing!?"

Star was wearing blue lingerie bar and panties under a matching blue see through gown.

As she slowly walked up to the still startled Marco, Star said. "Oh, just something I thought you might like, I like it myself of course, but you would be surprised at how much courage it actually took to buy and wear this myself."

"Oh Star, I'm not to sure about where this is going." Marco nervously says and he pressed himself against the wall.

Star laughs at this a bit. "Don't play dumb Marco Diaz, we both know what's happening here." Star says as she walks up to Marco, and puts her arms around him. She whispers into his ear. "We're just showing each other how we feel, like most boyfriends and girlfriends do it."

Star goes to kiss Marco, but Marco pushes her away a bit.

"Star," Marco says, matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this because that's what you think couples have to do."

Star was annoyed at this. On one hand, this kind of consideration was a big part of why she loved Marco. On the other she was angry that he thought she would let herself be pressured into doing something like this, if she didn't want it. So she proceeded to do the only thing that made sense in this situation.

Star grabbed Marco by the sides of his face, and pulled him for dip kiss where she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She was a little annoyed with Marco, but she wasn't going to let that get in her, or Marco's way.

Star held her deep kiss with Marco for almost a minute. in which she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her thine waste, where he didn't seem to fight to remove them, after Star wrapped her own arms around his neck.

Once she broke the kiss, she stared at Marco with her big loving eyes, while Marco stared back in surprise. "No one pressures me to do anything I don't want to Marco, if you want to take this relationship seriously, you better learn that." Star said in sweet voice with a firm undertone.

Marco continues to stair back as he begins to sweat. "St...Star, I still don't know? I mean, doesn't it seem a little soon?"

"Oh Marco, we've known each other for two years, have gotten to know each other better then our own families, been on countless adventures, and are not happy unless we are in each other's lives. The three dates are just icing on the cake. Now are you going to let me show you my love, or are you gonna go back to being the 'safe kid'?

Marco continued to nervously sweat and breath heavily.

Knowing Marco just needed a little more encouragement, Star takes Marco's hand a calmly leads him to his bed where they sit next to each other.

Once there, Star takes the hand she was holding and moves to her breast. There she presses down on it until she feel Marcos grip tighten on it's own.

Letting go of his hand Star just watches Marco's vision begin to focus back on her as she gives her a sweet, cute smile.

This seems to calm Marco down, like the reality is pocking though his hormonal teen mind.

Seeing this, Star leans over to Marco, and whispers into his ear. "Just go along with it, stop worrying. I just love you so much.

After that, Star wrapes her arms around Marco's neck again, and kisses him. This time he returns the kisses.

Star knocks the towel off of his head, as she roles both of them on to his bed.

They continue to kiss, as Star places her lags on either of Marco's hips. Star also guides Marco's hand down to her butt. His hands grip her back there the same way he gripped her breast. He's just realizing how shapely Star's body is.

this goes on for a few minutes, until Star feels Marco is OK with it, and starts to feel hot and barthered by the wait. Between two of them Marco was the more patient one.

Breaking their making out, Star sits up as she straddles hip, his hands still on her back site. But he loses his grip was Star pulls of her see through gown of. She dose it a way that causes her hair to flow like it was wind blown after she removes the gown over her head.

Marco feels time slow down as he looks at Star, more exposed there then he had ever seen her before. The way her arms spread out as her discards the gown to the floor of his bed room draws attention to her breast. He notices the size of them for really the first time. Not exactly 'big' just definitely noticeable and the more modest size matched the frame of her body perfectly.

Star leans back down and kisses Marco on the lips once, then his jaw line, his chin, his neck line, the upper part of his torso. She kisses her way down his body. Marco still has a clear enough mind to tell where this is going, as Star begins to of unwrap Marco's bath towel, as she kisses further and further downwards. She kisses pass his muscular chest that he has been working to build up to the abs his adult form has. She is half way to his waist when Marco stops her.

Breathing heavy Marco says. "Star, I know you may not like me being the 'safe kid', but if there was ever a time for us to play it safe, it is now, I payed enough attention in health class to know the risk of what we are about to do and..." Star put a finger to Marco's lips.

"Don't worry, just call me 'safe girl', because I've been on protection for myself for over a month." Star says.

"Rel...really?" Marco says, the last part of his rational mind giving way, knowing it had lost its last excuse.

"Yep, your not the only one who payed attention in health class, and I happen do have a surprisingly supportive friend, and access to a local phamcay run by a not so judgmental monster, and you just gotta support local Monster owned businesses."

"Yea, yea that's a good point." Marco says, his mind seeming to simply go along with whatever Star was saying by this point.

Star gives him another big kiss on the mouth, before returning is kissing her way down his abdomen.

Eventually, Marco's towel is now totally off, and he is naked on his own bed with his girlfriend still atop him with a few clothes left. Star removes the wet towel from under Marco and throws over with her gown.

Here she steels her nerves as she lowers her head to Marcos pelvic area. It's in her nature at go with the flow, but everyone feels nervous sometimes.

Here Star sees a penis in real life. She knew about biology, and the birds and the bees, but this was her own experience.

Because of Marco's nerves, it was only slightly erect, and Star know what to do next.

She places her hands on Marcos hip, and tentatively wrapped her lips around his semi-hard member.

'Aaaaaahhhhh' Marco let out a noise at the new sensation.

Star sucked on Marco's dick, each time she would suck a little harder, and with more confidence, as she got the feel of it, and felt it getting harder pretty fast.

By the time it was fully erect, Star was getting it to the back of her mouth, but it was a bit too big for her to get down to the base on her first go, but she could see the pleasure she was giving Marco on his face.

"Oh, Star." Marco said as he gripped the sides of his mattress in excitement.

Star started bobbing her head up and down in earnest, once she got used to the feel, it was just a simple up and down motion. And she increased her pace once the realization of what she was doing hit her. She was sexually pleasuring her boyfriend. and it was the boy she never wanted to be apart from again.

The wild nature of the new experience energized her all the more, and she started using her tongue on Marco's manhood as well as sicking all the harder.

With the feel of Star's tongue wrapping around his dick like a boa constrictor, and the air tight seal of her mouth, Marco could heardly think straight.

Both of them had lost themselves in the erotic adventure, they had totally lost track of time.

Marco suddenly felt his own body tense up, and a huge tingling feeling seemed to concentrate at his crouch. "Oh Star, I think I'm gonna...ah ah ahhhhhh" Marco called out as he came hard in Star's mouth.

Star was snapped out of her own daze at the hot feeling of warm cum hitting the back of her throat. She found herself swallowing most of it on reflex before she pulled herself off of Marco's member.

The left over cum dripped off of her lip and on to her cleavage as Star watch Marco's twitching penis deflate.

Star then looked up to see Marco, red faced, and breathing heavy. Star cuddles up to him and kisses his check.

"Sta...Star, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I lost control there." Marco said between breaths.

Star kisses him on the mouth (Marco seeming not to consider where her mouth just was). "Now now Marco, I was the one who started all this, and I was the one who lost control. You are just so sexy that a girl can get lost in you, I'm really lucky to have you." Star says as she places her palm on Marcos strong chest.

"But, what about you, I didn't... you know...for you?" Marco seemed to have regained some of his senses, and once again showed the concern that Star loved in him. Janna said most boys wouldn't show that in bed (not that she had much more experience).

"Oh, don't worry about me Marco." Star says in a voice that was sweet, flirtatious, and sinister sounding all in one, as her hand went lower in his body. "I thought ahead enough to use protection, of course I also did some research on this and found that teenage boys have plenty of energy for this, and the best way to make them last is to 'relive' them before the main event." Star finished as she wrapped her hand around Marco's soft member.

"Star?" Marco was seeing a new side of Star. He didn't know if he should feel turned on, or like pray in a predator's grip.

Star pumped Marco's dick a few times until she felt it jerk in response. At that, she reached up, behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

At Star removing her bra Marco noticed two things, Star's nipples where the same shade of pink as her old check marks, and Marco had gotten his first blow job before he touched his first bare breasts.

Star took one of Marco's hands and placed it on her how now naked boobs. She lets him squeeze them while she takes his other hand and leads it into her panties. "Now is your chance to return the favor." Star says before kissing him while she places her hand back on his gradually recovering dick.

Marco knew better then to disappoint Star, so he began to move his fingers around her very wet entrance.

He heard Star moan from it, and noticed it made her shrock his penis faster. So following that pattern, he rubbed his fingers around her pussy harder, until he found that the wetness had caused one of his fingers to slip into her. Star seemed to really enjoy it, so Marco continued.

The feel of Star's womanhood was like nothing Marco had ever felt before. The soft skin just inside of Star's lower lips felt amazing to his fingers. Marco slipped in a second finger, then a third. The whole time just enjoying the new feeling, and loving the noises coming from Star. He barely noticed that is cock had become rock hard. possabale bigger then it had ever been before.

Marco just kept on fingering Star, as she got ever wetter, and her breathing got even more heavy.

Star was so lost in what Marco was doing to her that she lost her grip on his penis. It was when she felt her pussy start to tense up from Marco's fingers that she decided they had waited long enough.

Star pulled Marco's hand out of her panties, and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Star, did I no something wrong." Marco asked, a little nervously.

"N...no." Star said, as her breathing returned to normal. "Actually, you where doing so good, I decided that I can't wait any long." Star said in a hungry sounding voice.

"Can't wait for what?" Marco asked, but he alraedy knew the answer. He looked as Star rolled on to her back, lifted her lags up, and slid her last piece of clothing off, and threw them on to the floor.

With that Star looked at Marco with bright, adoring eyes as he once again straddled his hips, only this time, with absolutly nothing between their most private parts this time.

The aroused smell coming from Star's exposed womnhood hit Marco like wall of pleasure waiting to be experienced, as Star looked down on him, her hair falling around her head to frame her face in golden locks.

'Oh my god, she is perfection, what did I do her get this far with her, what am I supposed to do now, what if I mass this up for both of us, do I even deserve this?'

Star seemed to read Marco's mind as she leaned her head down and said to him. "I love how thoughtful you are, but if there was ever a time not to over think something, it is now." Star says, then she kisses him.

Marco becomes aware, that his dick is in fact, touching the outside of Star's pussy. Just a slight adjustment from either of them, and they have truely hit the point of no return.

Tentatively, Marco places his hands on Stars hips, and grips them.

Both of the move in synch as Star lifts her hips up, and Marco guilds her.

Star's dripping vagina slides along Marco's leangth, and reaches his tip.

Star takes a deep breath as she lets herself fall on to Marco's manhood, allowing her maidenhood to be torn through. She takes the discomfort in stride, finding no where near as bad as she has expected. Marco is taken back how the same feeling he had just felt on his fingers, now on a even more sensitive part of this body. He feels his mind cloud over again as he slides deep into Star.

As was the dynamic of their relationship, Star took the lead in the new experience. Moving her hips up and down slowly at first, and picking up speed as what little pain faded, and Marco slid deeper and deeper.

Marco pick up on her rhythm, and started to grid upward into Star, pushing even further in.

All the fights and battles that they had been through together at trained them very well in picking up on subtle ques from each other's body movements.

As Star felt her pelvic area meet Marco's, she started grinding into him in earnest. Any trace of discomfort forgotten to her growing passion for what she and the love of her life where doing together.

As her pace quickened and her breathing got heavier.

The thrills of what they where doing rushing through her head.

"Oh fuck yeah Marco, I knew this would be the best thing we ever did together!" Star called out.

Marco was surprised by her choice of words. He had never heard her cruse before. "S...Star...I can't believe you just wanted to do thing out of nowhere. And the way you are talking?"

"Who...who said this was out of nowhere, if I was that kind of girl, I would have had you in my bed just a few months after we met, but I know somethings you just have to earn, and I think we both earned this. Now cut the fuck loose and start talking like young lovers in bed do, like I'm doing."

Marco was a very self-censored person, and didn't see much use in cursing, but he still didn't want to disappoint Star, especially now of all times. Then he felt a tiny spasm in her pussy, which cause the pressure on his dick to increase which made the words just fall out. "Oh fuck Star, you so fucking tight and wet, this is unbelievable!"

But, as with overly excited teens ,the the troughs of passion, it would so come to a end.

Fortunately, their bodies where in synch enough that they approached their climax mutually.

Star found the walls of her pussy clenching all the harder, while Marco felt the pressure from Star's blow job earlier returning. Both them knew what was coming, but just enjoyed the ride.

"Oh Star, I feel it coming again, hope your ready thing time." Marco warned.

"Oh I'm always ready for whenever you got for me Marco Diaz.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" They both cried out. Marco as she cum flooded into Star. Star as her pussy convulsed and unleashed its own fluid on to Marco's pelvis and abdomen.

Tired and sweaty, and loving the whole experience, Star rolled of of Marco and went right to snuggling up to his side, and look of bless on her face as she stared into the eyes of the boys she just gave her virginity to, and who just gave her his.

"Definitely not the 'Safe kid' anymore." Star simply said, still staring into Marco's eyes.

Their after glow was interrupted on Marco's mother knocking on the locked door.

"Marco, are you OK. We thought he heard something."

Thinking quickly Marco said. "Sorry Mom I was just giving singing in the shower!" Marco called back.

"That's good sweetie, practice makes perfect." Angie said as she tried to turn the door know to no avail. "Can I come in?"

"I'm not decent Mom." Marco said, the statement tactically being true.

"Oh OK, just don't stay up to late."

"Don't worry about it Mom."

As they head Angie walk back down the hall, Marco let out a sigh of relief."That was close, good thing you thought to lock the door."

"Cut your Mom a break, I pretty much just made her worst fear come true." Star said.

"As long as your on protection, it's not her worst fear." Marco added.

"Don't worry, not even I'm that reckless, though you should really thank Janna for giving me the back bone to walk into that pharmacy and buy those pills."

"Really, Janna even found a way to have something to do with this part of my life to." Marco said, annoyed at Janna constant influences on his day to day life.

"Hay, she was being a good friend hear to both of us. And give me a little credit, I didn't buy into everything she told. Lucky for you."

"Yeah, I really am the luckiest guy in the world right now." Marco said, and held Star close and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a tree branch just outside Marco's bed room window, Janna sat in the shadows, watching with binoculars, as a video camera, mounted to the same branch, recorded the goings on in the bed room.

Janna smiled at herself, pleased in that she managed to sneak a small microphone in to the house, and hind it in Marco's bedroom.

"Ha ha ha, like I said Star, pics or it didn't happen, and video is all the better."

Janna then felt her phone vibrat in her pocket, taking it out, she answered to Moon. "Oh hi Lady Butterfly...No, sorry, Star has already tired herself out, already fast asleap." Janna said then made some realistic snoring sounds into the phone. "But she is safe and sound...My family doesn't have a land line, Star must have gotten her contact information mixed up, sorry if it made you worry...OK, I tell Star you called in the morning, I'll have her back as soon as I can. Bye"

Janna hung up, happy at how well everything worked, this was better then those times she had snuck into Marco's bedroom to watch him sleep. They might even appreacate her catpuring this special moment for them later in life. But for now, she had it to enjoy all for herself.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Hop you all enjoyed it. I hope that last scene with Janna seemed incharacter for her. I just came to me when thinking about to finish story off.**

**As always, please leave your reviews with your thoughts.**


End file.
